Christmas in Gimmelstump
by PS2wizard
Summary: Heinz Doofenshmirtz used to have a love/hate relationship with Christmas, but how did it begin? It all started one Christmas...


*All of this will be translated into English.*

It was late at night in Gimmelshtump on Christmas Eve. As the snow continued to drift onto the ground, almost everyone was fast asleep in their beds; everyone, except for poor little Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Dressed as a lawn gnome, Heinz stayed awake outside his family's house, not moving a muscle. Heinz was told constantly not to move and protect the zatzenfruit garden from witches, spells, wood trolls, so all he could do as he stood in the freezing cold was blink and breathe, but even then he had to do that barely. If he could move, he would be shaking in fear and from the cold.

Before he was used as a lawn gnome, his parents had disowned him and he was raised by ocelots for a short period of time. When his parents wanted him back, Heinz was overjoyed, thinking that his parents missed him. That's when he learned that they wanted him back to be their lawn gnome. He thought it would be worth it just to be home again, but it wasn't. Instead, they had completely forgotten that he existed, only acknowledging him when he moved.

Heinz was used to this normally, but tonight was different. Tonight, he truly felt alone. All day he had watched the other kids play in the snow while he had to stay still. Then, he was left alone with by himself, and even his neighbor Kenny got to go into his house. And with the recent loss of Balloony, Heinz Doofenshmirtz stood in the snow on Christmas Eve alone.

Heinz's eyes shifted as he kept looking for anything as he stood there in terror, thinking about how lonely he was. As he felt his body grow colder and colder, he started to think that no one cared about him. His parents, brother, dog, Kenny, no one was worried that he was standing in the snow, as if his arms started getting goosebumps. If he were allowed to talk, he would ask himself if this was worth it? All this pain and misery, for nothing.

As a gust of wind blew snow into his face, Heinz closed his eyes, thinking that he would freeze to death, and drifted off to sleep with one thought on his mind.

"I wish someone cared about me." Heinz thought.

When Heinz woke up, he figured he would be frozen on the ground, but instead, he felt warm. As he blinked his eyes he realized that he wasn't outside anymore. His vision cleared, he saw a roaring fire in front of him in a fire place.

"I think he's awake." Said a familiar voice.

"Finally." Said a more gruff voice.

Heinz turned and saw that he was inside his home, with his father in chair, his mother making Breakfast, Roger sitting patiently, and Only Son resting at the feet of his father.

"Huh? How did I get here?" Heinz asked.

"We found you here sleeping on the floor in Only Son's spot." Said Roger.

"Yes, but something does not seem right….." said his father.

Only Son then pushed Heinz out of the way and took his spot at the fireplace.

"Better." Said his father.

Aside from Heinz's dad, everyone else watched Heinz fall into a huge pile of presents underneath a Christmas tree. As Heinz emerged, a huge smile appeared on his face as he shouted "PRESENTS!"

"NEIN!" shouted his father. "You have to wait your turn." Said his father.

With his head lowered, Heinz crowled out and let Roger go first. At first, Heinz thought this wouldn't take long and he would be opening his presents soon. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to get a present but him: his father, his mother, Roger, even Only Son. When everyone was finished, Heinz couldn't see a single present left. He frowned as he saw that there weren't any presents for him

"ARF!" barked Only Son.

Heinz nearly had a heart attack as the dog, snuck up behind him with something in its mouth. It spat it out at Heinz's feet and ran back to his master. Heinz picked up what Only Son brought and gasped as he looked at a present with a tag that said "To: Heinz." He quickly opened it eagerly and smiled as he gazed upon a little toy train. Heinz saw some writing on the bottom, which had inscribed on the bottom: "I Care".

As his eyes filled with tears, he said "Yay! I have a new friend who cares. I'm going to name you, Choo-Choo. We're going to have the best-"

"BACK TO WORK!" shouted Heinz's father.

Heinz quickly ran outside and got his lawn gnome costume on, and he smiled, knowing that someone cared.

**The End.**

**And that's how Heinz came to empathy Christmas. Before you ask me, "Who gave Heinz his gift and brought him in?", I didn't think it was important. Plus, I thought it would fun to give everyone something to think about. Was it Roger? Heinz's Dad? Heinz's Mom? Only Son? Maybe Santa? I'll leave that up to you. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
